


Afraid to Say

by Chopin



Category: Breakout Kings
Genre: F/M, Interrupted, Kissing, Making-out, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopin/pseuds/Chopin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julianne is attracted to Lloyd but can't tell him.<br/>Lloyd figures it out anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt at the Breakout Kings kink/comment meme. :)  
> http://breakout-kinks.livejournal.com/657.html?thread=2193#t2193

"-and Lloyd, you stay here with Julianne and figure out what Daniel's next move is." With that, Charlie straightened and the rest of the Breakout Kings left for the elevator, leaving Julianne and Lloyd alone.   
  
Lloyd immediately shot to work, flicking through files, tossing unimportant papers over his shoulder; but then he got a sense that he was being stared at. Lloyd stopped, blinked, and then turned around towards the source of the discomfort.  
  
Julianne was watching him. 

Of course, once he'd turned around, she'd blushed furiously and spun around back towards her computer and began to type in earnest.   
  
Lloyd pinned his fingertips against the desk in front of him, before pushing away from his desk and rolling towards Julianne's in his chair. He stayed seated, lopping forward in his wheeled chair much like a frog. It was a loud (and unseemly) approach, and Julianne looked up at him in confusion, traces of her earlier blush still visible.  
  
Julianne waited until Lloyd was close enough for conversation, his elbows resting on her desk and hands supporting his chin, before speaking.  
  
"Hi. Lloyd." She cleared her throat and shuffled some papers absently, "What can I, um... What's up?"   
  
Lloyd only cocked his head towards the side, observing her. Her repertory rate was up, higher than normal even when accounting for her agoraphobia, and her pulse was hammering so fast that it was clearly visible at he rneck from where Lloyd was sitting. Additionally, Lloyd noted that she couldn't keep her eyes trained on him for more than a scant few seconds at a time.  
  
He smiled at her, placing a quick hand on her wrist, "How are you?"   
  
She turned redder than a cherry almost immediately, "Ah, I'm fi-, ah, jus- just okay." She nodded, “Just fine.” And then she was back at work, typing at her keyboard almost studiously.  
  
Lloyd released her wrist, biting his lip in contemplation, before shifting around so he could face her without the back of his chair in between them.  
  
Her eyes flicked towards him but then went right back towards the screen.  
  
Lloyd waited.  
  
Julianne suddenly clenched her fists before going back to her typing for all of one word before stopping, shoving her computer keyboard to the end of the desk, and spinning around to face Lloyd. She reached forward then, grabbing his with her hands, and kissing him.  
  
Lloyd was surprised, but happily returned the favor, holding her close by her shoulders and tracing her cheeks with his fingertips. She licked at his lips, and Lloyd relaxed, letting her trace his mouth with her tongue and nip at his lips with her teeth. Her hands came to rest at his neck and shoulders, leaning into Lloyd’s chest with a smile against his mouth. Lloyd groaned and moved his hand from her face to the arch in her back, pressing even closer. 

The elevator suddenly started, the creaky groaning and squeaking of the metal contraption signaling it’s movement towards their floor.

Charlie was in a bad mood, having forgotten his keys, and he was more than a little surprised for what he found waiting for him once the elevator’s doors were shoved open.  
  
Papers were strewn all over the floor, and Lloyd was sitting in the middle of them, Julianne nowhere to be found.  
  
"Part of the process!" Lloyd shouted at him preemptively, and Charlie decided for the sake of his sanity he would ignore Lloyd and fetch his keys before going back downstairs to join the others.  
  
He needed a break.

**Author's Note:**

> Breakout Kings Comment/Kink memes below.
> 
> http://breakout-kinks.livejournal.com/657.html  
> http://kaitlia777.livejournal.com/95936.html
> 
> If you have any more to add to the list, drop me a link! :D


End file.
